Himitsu Keisatsu
by Queenicakes
Summary: "We're the secret police, the national security department directly under the government!  Under the cover of darkness, the secret police cracks down on spy activities"   -Himitsu Keisatsu by Hatsune Miku. Possible Shizaya and KidaMikado
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first published story! This story will be multi-chapter and is based on this song http: / www .y o u t u b e /watch?annotation_id=annotation_944544&v=8Y3mnmoO8J0&feature=iv&src_vid=8PcsQRcJ8Csdf (delete the spaces) and this piece of fanart :

http :/ /www . zerochan . net / 362183 This story will contain BL/Shounen-Ai! so be warned! :3

Disclaimer: I dont own Durarara! or Vocaloid ; A ;

* * *

><p>Secret Police<p>

Mikado grinned behind his surgical mask as he observed Masaomi unload another round of bullets into their targets now lifeless body. "Good job Masaomi."

He told the energetic blonde , voice slightly muffled from the mask. Masaomi threw a grin and a wink in his direction "Thanks boss~" he said cheerily,

clothes splattered with the dead man's blood. Mikado sighed softly, sometimes he worried about his friend. The raven-haired teenager shrugged and turned to Anri,

who was busy wiping the blood off her katana, she nodded at Mikado, as emotionless as ever. Mikado froze; he heard the sound of voices outside the apartment door

but relaxed just as quickly as he heard the familiar giggle and growl of annoyance, it was only Izaya and Shizuo the two other members of their squad. "Mikado!" Came

Shizuo's low voice "You have thirty minutes before his wife comes home!" Finished Izaya followed by a yelp of pain. Shizuo must have hit him,

Mikado figured before calling out "Okay!" and turned to his companions, "We have to hurry," he told them urgently, and withdrew a slim, black paintbrush from his

inside coat pocket and dipped in the slowly spreading pool of blood from the man's body and drew a thick "X" on the wall above the body, to let the woman know who

had done this to her husband. Motioning to his accomplices to follow him, Mikado rose from his spot on the floor and brushed himself off, heading towards the door with

Masaomi and Anri flanking him on either side. Shizuo and Izaya joined their ranks when they meet up with them outside the building and into the streets of Ikeburko.

People automatically parted to let the group pass, after all, the group of people clad in black were the Secret Police, protectors of this city.

* * *

><p>Yay! First chapter is over and done with!The next one will most likely be more of a filler than anything else so...yeah DX I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OHMAIGAWDIMSOSORRY. I'm so laaate ; A ; I've been really busy with school...and I've been grounded

Anyway, Here's the second chapter~

* * *

><p>Mikado allowed himself the luxury of relaxing slightly, leaning into the soft velvet chair and sighing. Today had been rather stressful. Izaya's supposed "lead" to discovering a group of spies had been a false one, and had almost led them into a trap set up by the rebels. They had not escaped without a few complications however.<p>

Masaomi had been injured, as he took a bullet in the shoulder after pushing Mikado out of the way of a bullet that was aimed towards Mikdao's head. The blonde sniper had been put out of commission for a while, and he was _not_ happy with that.

'Speaking of Masaomi…I should probably go visit him' Mikado Thought, rising from his chair slowly, slightly reluctant to get up from his rather comfortable chair. An object by the half open door caught his attention and he made his way over to it. The object turned out to be a bento, wrapped in plain, white cloth with a note attached to it. Curious, he flipped the note over and read it immediately recognizing the neat handwriting as Anri's.

"_Mikado, you need to go see Masaomi, the drugs have finally worn off from the surgery, and he's driving everyone insane, please control him, or at least try_. _I've also noticed that you haven't been eating much as of late, so I made a bento with enough for you and Masaomi to share. –Anri._

Mikado grinned slightly, this was so like Anri, she may seem shy, almost to the point of seeming cold and distant, but cared about her friends deeply. The raven-haired teen continued down the hallway that complex that their headquarters was stationed in.

He had reached the door labeled "Infirmary" and opened the door slowly, not quite sure what to expect. He was met with chaos…and Masaomi, of course. He sighed as the inevitable "MI~KA~DO~!" came followed by several of the hired nurses restraining the energetic blonde, who had recovered from all the pain-killers from his surgery. "Hello Kida." Mikado replied, grinning slightly, it was good to see that the whole bullet-in-the-shoulder-thing hadn't affected his friend...at least mentally anyway, it would be a few weeks before Kida would be able to move freely.

"Mikaaadoooo! About time you came up here and visited me! I was getting boreeed, and here I was, waking up expecting to find you waiting for me with tears in your eyes thanking me for saving your life, and you weren't there!" Kida continued to ramble, stopping only when Mikado held up the bento, his cheeks slightly flushed. Masaomi's eyes widened and then his grin returned full-force. "I-is that _food_?" Kida asked, eyes shining with hope. "You wouldn't _believe_the stuff they've fed me in this place!" Kida cried out dramatically. Mikado chuckled softly at his friend's antics and sat down on the bed next to him opening the bento slowly, watching Masaomi carefully and grinning at the look of anticipation that was slowly spreading across his best friends face. Eventually, after much pouting and whining on Masaomi's part, the bento was opened, revealing cute, octopi-shaped sausages with sesame seeds for eyes, several cat-shaped onigiri, and sesame-seed chicken. The food was slowly devoured as the two boys chattered about various, unimportant things, blissfully unaware of the the pair of scarlet eyes watching them from the half-closed doorway. Anri turned away and smiled softly, this was what both of her friends needed, each other.

* * *

><p>Woo semi-fluff. anyway, time to go work on Bunny Clips.<p>

Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated ^_^


End file.
